Namimori School Reunion
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: Kaori Amino is excited to record everyone from the Namimori High's Reunion Party. Watch as she interviews the Reborn cast. Let the story unfold bringing surprises that may bring you tears. Their's even a little surprise for Kaori herself.


Hi this is FinalXFantasy91,

Alright this is my first fan-fiction so don't complain if it's not good. People must take their time in learning how to make things realistic as much as possible.

Thanks,

FinalXFanatasy91 out….

P.S. This is the POV from someone that I made up. Don't know if there is a person with that names that I thought up. I leave your imagination on how they look like. V (.)

**Namimori School Reunion**

"Welcome everyone! This is your lovely host, and former broadcaster from Namimori High, Kaori Amino! I'm broadcasting from the Namimori Decade Reunion Party!" Kaori smiled in delight with her excitement going towards the top. She was twirling around in her red, knee-length, dress holding the mike in her hands in front of the camera. She has been waiting for this time to come, especially since she landed the job as a broadcaster on _Tokyo 9 News_. Her dream had finally been fulfilled now she wants to brag to everyone that she had known in Namimori.

Her former team in the Broadcasting Club had contacted her a few weeks before to ask if she wanted to film this party to make it more memorials for everyone. Ever since then she has been jumping up and down planning everything she wanted to show in the DVD. And now it was the time to execute it.

"Umm…. Kaori can we get on with it," Taka Sai said sweat-dropping. He too was from the broadcasting club in Namimori and was the one that recommended Kaori (though he doesn't want to admit it). Kaori looked at him with a big smile making him blush. _She is still the same as always. I hope that I can do it this time._

"Ah… Gomen, gomen, Taka-kun," she said waving her hand, jingling her gold layered bracelets, "I just got too excited since it has been 10 years since we have done this together!"

Taka smiled back with his face still beet red as they continued. He hoped that everyone else was filming others so that they could get at least the rest of the people on the list.

Kaori still had her big smile on as she fixed herself up and began again, "Alright everyone, it has been 10 years and we want to talk to everyone here. YES EVERYONE! So let's go in and GET STARTED!" she threw her hands out signaling Taka to zoom out to show the entrance of Namimori High.

The gates were covered in flowers as a sign was pulled up saying, "WELCOME BACK TO 10 YEARS AGO NAMIMORI STUDENTS!" Lights were waving back and forth to tell people of the huge party that was going to be held all over the school. The Sakura trees were in full bloom and were lit up by lanterns to light the area in the night. People from the past were passing by waving at the camera in their party clothes heading towards the gymnasium or in the building.

The zoom went back to Kaori, who was waving every now and then, stopping some people to introduce into the broadcasting. When she was done with a few she marked off the people on a list in her i-phone that she hid in her purse. She had half of the list that was in color yellow while the other group in their former Broadcasting Club took the people highlighted in green. Of course she made sure that she took all the people that were the most interesting for her-self to interview. After twenty people were introduced they went in to view the inside of Namimori, which was lit up to reveal the festival of fun inside. Classroom after classroom she talked to the teachers she passed by and the people that wanted to talk (of course marking off as she goes). It was well into an hour and a half when they finished the tour of the building.

Taka and Kaori took a break to head towards the gymnasium. Kaori looked at her list glad that most of the people were done, but she still had the hottest people for last. It was lucky to her to find the first one on the list when she looked up. Tapping Taka on the shoulders to signal another interview she ran up to the person in a suit that was going towards the gym.

Kaori placed her hand on the man's shoulder. Silver shoulder-length hair followed the owners head to reveal silver-green eyes peering at them calmly as if expecting them.

"Hi, Gokudera-san, it's been a while hasn't it?" Kaori said in the mike as she smiled.

Gokudera smiled at the hyperactive spokesperson, "Hey Amino-san. It has been too long. What are you doing?"

The girl was dumbfounded at the polite greeting. _If I remember correctly he usually gets annoyed easily._ "Umm… I'm doing an interview so that we can place them on the DVD for everyone to have. Do you have a minute?" She said sheepishly wondering if he would snap at that.

Gokudera paused reaching into his pocket and took out an expensive looking pocket watch that had a strange symbol on it, which he snapped open and then closed. "I have time."

Breaking out of her daze she started her introduction after giving the cue to Taka. "Hey everyone, Kaori here with Gokudera Hayato, which was the super genius back in Namimori High, with the top scores for every test. Remember him being the person who also is the person that causes most of the fights in an explosive way. So how does it feel to be back in Namimori High after a while?"

Gokudera smiled, "It feels great, since it brings back so many memories of when I first met Jyuudaime, though I can't say that it hasn't been a while since I have been here all this time."

She blinked a little curious at the answer before getting back on track, "That's great! Now on to the second question: What have you been doing for the past ten years since graduation?"

"I can't say that I have done much, considering I have a job to help my 'Boss' with conferences and everything." Gokudera said rubbing the back of his head remembering the fighting and pile of paperwork he was handing to the Jyuudaime.

"Wow so you're a manager for your boss then?"

"What….? No…. I am his Right-hand-man so I'm there to protect him from getting into any harm; though I can't say that that stupid cow, baseball-freak, and turf-head is helping any with all their fighting around him." Gokudera looked at his watch, "Crap. Sorry have to get going. I need to get things ready for his arrival. See ya!"

Taka and Kaori looked at each other as he ran off with the same thought, "Stupid cow…? Baseball-freak…? Turf-Head..? _His arrival...?"_

Shrugging it off, they continued into the gym but stopped when they noticed a large group of people gathering at the baseball field. Kaori immediately gleamed as she heard a certain name in the crowd. The both of them pushed through the people with a struggle to get to the front. It was as she expected, and was the next person to talk to. She looked at Taka for a moment and nodded.

"Yamamoto-kun..! Can I interview you for a minute?" Kaori yelled across the field to not get to close to the fast batting the man was doing. Brown tawny eyes with black-colored messy hair looked over at her.

"Sure!" Yamamoto said as he waved at his baseball buddies so that they know he was taking a break. He ran up to them without a sweat and smiled with his usual smile. "What's up?"

"We're doing an interview on everyone about their lives for the past few years after graduation." Taka said enthusiastically at him. Kaori glared at him for a minute with the _I-was-going-to-say-that_ look. He shut his mouth and held up the camera.

"Oh that sounds like fun. Sure!" Yamamoto chirped again.

"Ahem…." Kaori cued for the camera to record and she began, "Hey again everyone, I'm now here with Yamamoto Takashi, our former ace, and hero, of Namimori High's baseball team!"

"Yo mina…!" He said cheerfully at the camera.

"From what I heard you have been accepted to go pro is that true, Yamamoto-kun?" Kaori jumped to the one question that was on her head when she heard the news.

"Yeah, but I turned them down…" he said sadly, "But it's not because I don't want to do baseball anymore. It's just that I have to help out with the 'Family' business and all."

Taka's shoulders slumped a little in disappointment as Kaori continued. "Then you're helping out your family in business and everything?"

"Yup, but of course I still play baseball with everyone." He laughed.

Taka smiled a little as the conversation moved forward. Kaori looked at Yamamoto's face for a moment, "Oh, how did you get that scar under your chin?"

Yamamoto traced his fingers over the scar, "Oh, this is from an accident that I had with a knife, but it wasn't anything serious."

"I see I'm sorry about that. Anyways, how do you feel back on Namimori High's baseball field after a while?" She said avoiding any further answers from a seemingly painful memory.

"Well, I can't say I haven't really missed the place considering I have always been around the area and everything…" Yamamoto paused as his eyes suddenly gleamed as if remembering something. Kaori watched as he immediately dug into his suit to pull out a similar pocket watch that Gokudera had, clicking it open then shut again. "Shimatta…! Gomen I have to go!"

"Eh… W-Wait a minute…?" Kaori said but couldn't stop the baseball player to stop and explain. _What's so important than this?_ She thought to herself and stomped away to look for another person to interview. Taka thought the same and went after her.

It took them a moment when Kaori found the scariest person, well to others except her, that had existed in Namimori. Taka shivered when he realized to whom she was walking towards.

Kaori walked up in front of the person with no fear. Everyone else was thinking she was crazy as she stood in front of the black haired, eyes closed, laying his back against the Sakura tree. "Hibari-san, can you perhaps take a little interview with me?"

Hibari pierced her gaze with cold ones before nodding a little. Taka who was holding his breath relieved his lungs when he agreed.

Kaori smiled and cued for a start, "Alright everyone, I have a rare sight for us! With me is Hibari Kyoya, the strongest and most respected president, of the Discipline Committee!" She looked at him fearlessly as she continued, "So Hibari-san, how have you been for these past ten years?"

Hibari looked up again and replied shortly, "I have been traveling to gather information," without warning he pulled out the same designed pocket watch Gokudera and Yamamoto had from his pocket, "Excuse me, I have something to do now. Don't try to follow me; if you complain and try to follow me in any way… Kamikorosu…." With that he left leaving the two speechless.

After a few more minutes Kaori fumed. Her plans to talk to the TOP most interesting people in the school, has each run off after a few minutes of talking. _Furthermore, they have some kind of connection together with each one having a similar pocket watch. _Taka stopped filming watching the angry Kaori leave toward the gym once again.

They went inside the double doors to the gym to see the amazing sight of the court turned into a dance room display. Tables filled with food and beverages circled the outer rim of the court. A DJ was placed in the middle of the edge, on the opposite side of where Kaori and Taka was standing. All the former students were dancing, chatting with one another, or eating. Both of the cameraman and spokesperson took little bites of food before continuing the turning of the camera to see the whole place. The narration was left for later when the Broadcasting Club came back together to edit it into the DVD.

Kaori looked around and landed on a girl with long brown hair and a boy with short white in yukata's. With a smile she grabbed hold of Taka, who was in the middle of filming towards the two.

"Kyoko-chan, Ryohei-senpai…!" She yelled with a huge hug on the girl, startling the people they were chatting with.

"Oh, Kaori-chan, Taka-kun, it's been a long time!" Kyoko said with a huge grin.

"IT'S EXTREAMLY NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN KAORI! TAKA…!" Ryohei yelled with his usual vigor making everyone nearby to cover their ears. Everyone was used to hear, the former Boxing Leader's loud announcements, even when he was near his younger sister.

"It's nice to see you too Ryohei-sempai." Taka said with a sweat-drop and a smile.

"Nii-san, you don't have to yell." Kyoko laughed making her brother rub the back of his head. She turned back to Kaori, "So what are you doing Kaori-chan?"

"We're making a video of everyone to see what they have been doing for the past couple of years and put it in a DVD. This way we all are recorded and remembered." Taka said with a laugh, but stopped when another glare came from Kaori.

Kyoko clasped her hands in delight, "Oh that's a great idea!"

Kaori recovered from her glare and smiled again, "Alright then," she cued for Taka to start rolling again, "Yo mina! This is Kaori again and I'm here with Namimori's school Idol Kyoko Sasagawa and her brother, former Boxing Club's Leader, Ryohei Sasagawa!"

Kyoko smiled and waved to the camera, "Hi everyone!"

"EXTREAM GREETINGS…!" Ryohei screamed, making everyone wince at the volume.

Taka and Kaori smiled a little at his energy and continued, "So Kyoko, what have you been doing for the past few years since graduation?"

Kyoko smiled in embarrassment, "The past couple of years have been busy for me considering that I go back and forth from Italy and Japan to model."

"Wow, so you have travelled to Italy and back. That's really tiring. I was really surprised when I first saw you in the magazine as well," Kaori nodded, "Theirs a rumor that you are working on a drama, is it true?"

Kyoko nodded, "Yes, but I can't tell you the details. Gomen-ne…"

"I understand…" She sighed inwardly in the disappointment. She wanted a scoop on the upcoming drama. With another second she turned to the older brother, "Now on to Ryohei-sempai…. I heard you have been accepted into going pro in boxing. Is that true?"

Ryohei made his EXTREAM pose, "YEAH!" he stopped when his sister stared at him, "Ahem, it's true. However, I have to travel to Italy with my sister, so it's not a permanent position so…." He blinked a few times before reaching into his pocket.

To Kaori's surprise he held out the familiar pocket-watch. _Once again, another person has the same pocket-watch_. "AHH! Sorry have to go I'm going to be late!" He said, "Kyoko, I'll be gone for a few minutes. I have something to…. Uhhh…. Do. I'll be back!"

"What… wait a minute Onii-chan…?" Kyoko couldn't stop her brother from leaving the gym leaving her with the two. With a sigh she looked at both Kaori and Taka with an apologetic smile. They both sighed and stopped the interview. Kaori took out her i-phone to mark off the siblings off. Looking through she could see that she had one more person to go. However there was a slight problem.

"Umm… Kyoko-chan," Kaori started up as she stared at the name, "Do you know where Dame-Tsuna is?" Kyoko looked over her shoulders to see the list to see the unmarked name then looked up with a shake of her head.

"Sorry, I haven't seen Tsu-kun yet," She said bluntly in a familiarized way, "Strange since he told me to come here early."

Kaori looked up in surprise at how her friend had said the name, "Tsu-kun…?"

Kyoko looked up suddenly as her face turned red. She fiddled with the fringes of her hair as she spoke, "W-we have been meeting up every now and then. And be-because of that he said that I could call him that…" she trailed off in embarrassment making Kaori look up in amazement.

When she tried to ask her on what relationship they had. The doors opened loudly making everyone turn their heads. A woman came in flushed looking around. Everyone else resumed on what they were doing, except for Kyoko, Taka, and Kaori, who watched the woman go over to her friends that waved at her. The girl was frantically saying something with an excited smile across her face. The other girls screeched a little and ran out of the door.

The trio looked at each other then went out the same direction of the girls. Outside, the many people that were walking around the field were running towards the gate of Namimori. Feeling something like a scoop, Kaori ran with the two following behind her. People gathered in front of the building. For the second time today, Taka and Kaori, with Kyoko, squeezed through the crowd. Taka finally slipped through and brought his cam towards the gate. It was there they saw something amazing.

"What-what is going on?" Kaori said when a bunch of people-in-black stood at the gate. _Who are all these people? They seem to be too old to be here for the reunion._

Kyoko immediately recognized the people and walked behind the man with white hair. Ryohei turned around to see his little sister, "K-Kyoko, what are you doing out here!" Gokudera and Yamamoto turned around at the name.

"Oi Turf-head, don't tell me you freaked out while preparing and messed up!" Gokudera yelled at Ryohei.

"I DIDN'T MESS UP TAKO-HEAD!" Ryohei retaliated but held back by Kyoko. The nickname of Gokudera's made Kaori and Taka stifle a laugh.

"Ma-ma, calm down Gokudera, Sempai… if she knew she would be too embarrassed to be out here right now." Yamamoto said to calm them. Both Kaori and Taka nodded in agreement, still recording the event.

"That's right Gokudera-san," said a girl with purple-long hair and an eye patch, in a quiet voice.

"Kufufufu….. Listen to what Chrome has to say Hayato-kun," a man with a pineapple hairstyle similar to the girl's stood next to her. Kyoya, staring at that man is silence as if wanting to attack him, stood away from the group and laid against the gates.

"I don't want to hear that from you Mukuro!" Gokudera said with a growl.

"Bakadera just likes to blame people!" a teen stood with one eye closed and a cow printed dress shirt. A glare came at him from Gokudera. He didn't have enough time to avoid the hit on the head.

"Stop, Gokudera-san! Tsuna-san will be mad if you started fighting with Lambo again," another girl with a slight Chinese accent and in pigtails pushed the assailant away from the sudden-bawling teen.

"Listen to I-Pin, Gokudera-dono," another man with ancient Japanese language.

"Ha-hi… Basil-kun you're saying it wrong again. Tsuna's father has really filled your head with only the old-traditional language" another girl said trying to correct the other with the modern language.

"Calm down everyone…" An older man, clearly foreign wearing a green coat with fur at the collar, trying to calm them down.

"It's no use Dino-san," a man with black mustache said.

"But Romario…" he started but was cut off by another.

"Oi everyone, he's here." A man with a fedora and green lizard said standing next to another woman with long pink hair and goggles.

"Eh… Reborn-san, Bianchi… when did you guys get here?" said Dino but stopped when he heard an engine.

The crowd of people in the background, which were trying to stifle a laugh at the event before them, stopped. The group in black stopped their bickering and straightened up, getting out of the way of the gates. The onlookers did the same when they saw a long-black car drove in.

"Wow a limo!" Taka said with a gleam still holding the camera up. Kaori and a few others had their mouths open, as if in shock.

The car parked and Gokudera ran up towards the rear's door and opened the door. Everyone waited in anticipation to see who it was. One dress shoe then another stepped out of the car. Immediately everyone was in shock, leaving out the people in black. Out came Sawada Tsunayoshi, with a white tuxedo and brunet shoulder-length hair.

Kaori stood stalk still as she listened to people in the back ground.

(Background talking)

"Eh… No way! Is that Dame-Tsuna?"

"You've got to be kidding me…."

"Why is he here in a limo?"

"Oh man, did he hit a lottery or something?"

(Stopping background talking)

Taka looked at his partner and tapped her on the shoulder bringing her out of her daze, "Shouldn't you be interviewing him now?" Kaori took a moment to process the sentence and shook her head and did as he said and moved towards Tsuna.

Gokudera closed the door and the limo moved out of the way. He immediately went next to Tsuna, "Jyuudaime how was it?"

Tsuna smiled at him, "I've got it." His friends all smiled in delight, excluding Kyoko who was clueless on what was going on. He spotted her and was heading towards her when Kaori and Taka stood in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna, it's been a while so why don't you have an interview first," She said bluntly making Gokudera mad.

"Oi, don't go and do something like that when Jyuudaime was going to do something serious!" He yelled but stopped as Tsuna's hand blocked him from getting closer.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun," he said softly and faced Kaori and Taka, "It has been a while hasn't it Kaori-san, Taka-san. I guess I can hold the event a little longer."

Kaori smiled and gave the cue to Taka who didn't need to be said twice since he has been running it since the whole commotion. "Alright everyone, its Kaori and I am with, who surprisingly is, Sawada Tsunayoshi: aka Dame-Tsuna," she faced him for a moment before starting, "It-it's surprising to see that you have changed so much Tsuna-san. Barely anybody here recognized you, well except for your friends there. What have you been doing for the past ten years?"

Tsuna smiled, "I've been working all over the world in my 'Family' business. I just returned from Italy from an important meeting."

The crowed whispered as Kaori continued, "That's amazing! So you have been away on a business trip and just came back. That's surprising." Everyone nodded. "So what had made you so late for the Reunion party?"

At that Tsuna smiled, "Why don't you wait here and find out?" and he moved around them, followed by Gokudera, towards his friends. Ryohei smiled and placed his hands on his little sister's shoulders moving her forward.

"What… O-Onii-chan…?" Kyoko said as she moved towards Tsuna making her face turn brighter red. Kaori and Taka, as well as the Namimori High's crowd, watched in silent amazement as the scene unfolded before them.

When Tsuna and Kyoko were standing facing each other, Kyoko's face was as red as an apple. Taka gulped in suspense as the two stood there for a few minutes. _Don't tell me he's going to…_

And just as he thought Tsuna lowered to one knee and took out a red box, opening it. Kyoko's face looked at the man's face in astonishment. Tsuna sweetly smiled and said the words that everyone knew as the beginning of an amazing memory, "Sasagawa Kyoko, will you marry me?"

Kyoko clasped her hands onto her mouth, tears flowing down. Without a moment to loose she nodded. Tsuna broke into a bigger and warmer smile. Getting up from his pose he took her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. Everyone around them leaped up and yelled in congratulations.

Tsuna's friends and everyone surrounded them within seconds. Kaori smiled with awe not realizing Taka was watching her holding a camera in one hand and the other in his bulging pocket. He closed his eyes and looked at Tsuna. When their eyes met, Tsuna smiled with understanding eyes, he blinked in surprise when he thought he heard his voice in his head.

"_Do it so that you would not have any regrets."_

Taka shook his head and looked at him again. The man looked away and was thanking everyone for their compliments.

When the word got out of Tsuna's proposal to Kyoko, almost everyone in Namimori High came over to praise them. Then time passed… it was time to go home.

Taka and Kaori waved the Tsuna's group goodbye as they all got into the limo and drove away. Tsuna gave one last look to Taka before getting in.

After a few minutes, Taka and Kaori turned to leave for home.

"That was great wasn't it Taka?" Kaori said remembering Kyoko kissing Tsuna like crazy after she got out of her daze.

"Y-Yeah…" Taka said nervously remembering the voice of Tsuna in his head. _Do is so you would not have any regrets…_ "K-Kaori…!" he said making up his mind.

"Hmm…" Kaori turned towards Taka who had one hand in his pocket and going up towards her. He stood in front of her for a moment before he knelt down on one knee shadow's covering his eyes. "W-What are you doing Taka?" she said questioningly then realized in his hand was a white box. Her mind froze.

"W-will you marry me, Kaori?" he said looking up at her.

Kaori's whole body froze over not knowing what to do as tears welled up. Without registering what she was doing, she rushed at him and hugged him, giving him a big kiss.

Taka's shoulder felt lighter when she finally said the words, "I do…" With that his mind went towards Tsuna.

_Thanks Tsuna-san for the confidence. As you said, "No regrets…"_

**Bonus**

Tsuna looked out of the window of the limo, smiling as a feeling of Taka's thoughts seemed to echo through his mind, as his friends started arguing about. He looked down at Kyoko, now asleep smiling.

"No regrets…" he said out loud.

Gokudera looked up at his boss from his fight with Ryohei and Lambo, "What did you say Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna looked at everyone and closed his eyes, "It's nothing Gokudera-kun. Nothing at all..."

_**The End**_


End file.
